Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses of hearing-impaired people by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids typically include a housing or shell with internal components such as a signal processor, a microphone and a receiver housed in a receiver case. The housing or shell of a hearing assistance device has a size limitation based on the application. Specifically, devices that include an in-the-ear portion have housings that are constrained by the geometry of the inner ear of the wearer.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for efficient circuit design to reduce size of a hearing assistance device.